1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose vehicle, and more particularly to a multi-purpose vehicle capable of supplying electricity to external electrical appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional multi-purpose vehicle 100 (such as a golf cart or a farm vehicle) includes a generator driven by an engine to supply electricity to components of the multi-purpose vehicle 100, for example, vehicle lamps.
However, external electrical appliances are usually carried by the user, and are used on the multi-purpose vehicle 100. Ina situation where the external electrical appliances are used on the multi-purpose vehicle 100, it is necessary to prepare an additional generator for supplying electricity to the external electrical appliances, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use of the multi-purpose vehicle 100.